The Moon
by Jeannexta
Summary: Mulutku terbuka, namun tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Meski Sasuke berdiri beberapa meter dari posisiku, aku seperti merasa dia berada di tempat jauh. Tak bisa diraih. Seperti bulan yang ada di langit malam. # SasuNaru; BL; Yaoi; Naruto's POV; Implicit Lemon. ONESHOT. Enjoy!


Cahaya bulan masuk dari jendela kamar yang sengaja kubiarkan terbuka. Menyinari sebagian kamarku yang gelap, yang hanya kutinggali seorang diri. Angin malam yang dingin sesekali berhembus masuk melalui jendela. Di atas tempat tidur, aku duduk memeluk kedua lutut sambil menopang dagu. Sesaat kulirik _ramen_ instan yang sudah mendingin di atas meja makan. Tidak kusentuh sama sekali. Nafsu makanku mendadak hilang begitu teringat lagi dengan perkataan si katak tua di kantor _Hokage_ tadi.

"Jiraiya sudah gugur dalam pertarungan melawan Pein."

Saat mendengar kabar terburuk itu, aku sempat merasa jantungku nyaris berhenti berdetak. Guru yang seringkali kupanggil Petapa Genit itu sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini. Sudah tak bisa lagi berbagi suka dan duka denganku. Selama tujuh belas tahun aku hidup seorang diri tanpa kedua orangtua, hari ini aku kembali merasakan ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sudah kuanggap seperti keluarga sendiri.

Kupejamkan mata selama lima detik, sebelum turun dari atas tempat tidur. Semakin lama berdiam diri di dalam kamar ini membuatku terus teringat memori bersama Petapa Genit. Tanpa memakai pelindung dahi dan jaket, aku berjalan lurus ke arah pintu. Setelah memakai kedua sepatu, tanganku terulur membuka pintu, berjalan keluar dan menarik pintu hingga kembali tertutup.

Aku butuh sesuatu sebagai pelarian. Apa saja yang bisa mengobati kesepian ini...

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. | _I don't own the cover image._

 **.**

 _setting_ _**Canon Universe**_ yang dibuat dengan _**Alternate Timeline**_

 **M** - _rated_

 **4k+** _ **words**_

 **Hurt/Comfort/Angst**

 _ **Oneshot**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **SasuNaru** _story_ ~

 **.**

 **Peringatan** : Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love**_ dan _**Yaoi**_ , yang menampilkan **hubungan antara pria dengan pria.** **Naruto's POV**. _Possible_ OOC. _Rating_ **M** untuk adegan _**lemon**_ **implisit**. Jangan salahkan saya, karena saya sudah memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.  
**

 _Terinspirasi dari doujin SasuNaru Ero Ero series karya Sorano Natsumi, dan manga Naruto: Rock Lee Spring Time of Youth.  
_

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_...

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **The Moon**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua kakiku berjalan tak tentu arah di sepanjang jalan Desa Konoha. Seperti anak kecil yang tersesat. Seperti hantu yang bergentayangan. Orang-orang yang berjalan melewatiku beberapa tampak menatapku khawatir. Mungkin karena wajahku yang biasanya ceria dan selalu tersenyum lebar sekarang berekspresi muram dan kehilangan semangat untuk hidup.

Langkahku akhirnya berhenti di sebuah taman yang sudah sunyi. Sinar dari tiang lampu di pinggir jalan menerangi sebagian areal taman. Aku duduk di salah satu ayunan. Bergeming. Menunduk menatap ujung sepatuku. Entah harus ke mana lagi.

Keheningan membuatku kembali teringat akan rasa kesepian. Air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan akhirnya meleleh jatuh. Membasahi kedua pipi. Aku tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisan yang sudah naik ke pangkal tenggorokan. Setetes demi setetes likuid bening itu berjatuhan dari daguku. Isak-isak tangis berhamburan dari bibirku yang setengah terbuka. Bahkan aku bisa mengecap rasa asin dari air mata yang masuk ke dalam mulut.

Kepalaku menunduk semakin dalam. Membiarkan air mata yang tadi membasahi celanaku sekarang jatuh di atas tanah tempatku berpijak. Menyedihkan. Kuharap tidak ada siapapun yang melihat diriku yang sedang rapuh seperti ini.

Tangisanku perlahan-lahan akhirnya mereda begitu aku mendongak. Menatap bulan sabit yang ada di takhta tertingginya, langit malam. Seolah terhipnotis, aku bangkit berdiri dari ayunan. Kedua kakiku melangkah keluar dari taman tanpa menoleh dari bulan. Sepanjang jalan yang kulewati semakin lengang dan sunyi dengan orang-orang.

Kedua mataku mengerjap saat tersadar sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk tempat tinggal semua klan Uchiha yang ada di Desa Konoha. Klan yang dibantai oleh Uchiha Itachi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Menyisakan Uchiha Sasuke. Mantan rekan setimku yang sampai sekarang keberadaannya masih belum diketahui.

Jika saja Sasuke ada di sini...

Kalimat itu berbisik keluar tanpa sadar. Aku langsung menggigit bibir bawah sambil menggelengkan kepala. Tertawa hambar dalam hati. Mana mungkin Sasuke kembali ke Desa Konoha ini dengan sukarela, kecuali aku sendiri yang menyeretnya kembali suatu hari nanti.

Bulan sabit terlihat dekat dari tempat tinggal klan Uchiha ini. Aku baru menyadari saat kembali mendongak. Mungkin hanya perasaanku, tapi bulan itu seperti magnet tak kasatmata yang menarikku untuk datang ke tempat ini. Lumayan lama kupandangi bulan penuh kagum, hingga satu sosok yang berjalan dari arah utara membuatku terkesiap. Wajahku sempat memucat, karena mengira itu adalah salah satu arwah gentayangan dari klan Uchiha.

Tapi ternyata itu bukan arwah gentayangan.

Kedua mataku seketika membelalak tak percaya. Aku tak mungkin salah mengenali. Rambut _spiky_ yang hanya di bagian belakang itu. Baju yang memperlihatkan dada dan tali tambang besar yang mengikat celana di pinggangnya. Pedang yang tersampir di pinggang belakang itu.

"Sa—suke..." suaraku tercekat. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. "Kenapa kau... ada di sini?" tanyaku, menahan nafas tanpa sadar.

Tak ada jawaban. Kedua pupil mata sepekat gelap malam itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi _sharingan._ Aku tersentak. Refleks, sikap tubuhku langsung berubah waspada. Mau tak mau, aku harus siap bertarung dengan Sasuke jika dia menyerangku. Meneguk ludah, aku termundur satu langkah tanpa sadar. Memperingatkan diriku sendiri agar jangan menatap sepasang mata _sharingan_ itu. Pengalaman. Karena _genjutsu_ yang diciptakan sepasang mata itu bahkan mampu mengendalikan Kyuubi sekalipun.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku kembali ke desa ini, Naruto?" Suara Sasuke akhirnya terdengar. Dingin. Datar. Seperti ekspresinya saat ini. Tetapi baru saja bibir Sasuke kembali terbuka untuk melanjutkan, tiga orang ANBU tiba-tiba muncul. Berdiri membentuk segitiga di sekitarnya dengan jarak tiga meter.

Aku terhenyak. Tidak menduga dengan kedatangan para ANBU itu. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tetap tenang di posisinya berdiri.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kami harus menangkapmu, karena kau salah satu _ninja_ buronan." Salah satu ANBU yang memakai topeng burung hantu berkata dalam satu nafas.

Dengan wajah datarnya Sasuke tertawa mendengus. "Budak-budak suruhan _Hokage_ ," dia menatap ketiga ANBU itu satu per satu. "Sebenarnya aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan kalian. Tapi karena situasi sekarang tidak menguntungkanku—"

 _TRANG!_

Dalam sekedip mata, tiba-tiba pedang _kusanagi_ Sasuke sudah beradu dengan pedang ANBU yang memakai topeng burung hantu tadi. Sasuke berdecak kecil, sebelum sudut bibirnya terangkat. Sepertinya dia senang mendapat lawan yang seimbang. Satu tangannya yang bebas tiba-tiba mengeluarkan _chidori._ Menyerang dua orang ANBU yang akan menerjangnya.

Aku hanya bisa bergeming melihat pertarungan di depan mata. Seolah ada paku besar yang menancap di kedua kakiku. Tersadar, aku yang baru saja akan ikut turun ke dalam pertarungan langsung dihadang oleh seorang ANBU. Bala bantuan dari para ANBU berdatangan secara serempak dari berbagai arah. Ada sekitar sepuluh ANBU. Aku tercengang. Bahkan Tsunade _baa-chan_ juga datang bersama Shizune _nee-chan._

"Maaf, Naruto- _kun_. Biarkan para ANBU yang mengurus Sasuke." Suara yang familiar itu terdengar dari ANBU yang berdiri di depanku.

"Sai?"

"Ya. Maaf, aku tak bisa melepas topengku saat sedang bertugas." Bahkan tanpa melepas topengnya pun, aku bisa membayangkan Sai tersenyum dibalik topengnya.

Kedua mataku kembali ke arah Sasuke yang kelihatan sudah terpojok dengan para ANBU yang menyerangnya bertubi-tubi.

"Lebih baik kau menyerah saja, bocah Uchiha!" Tsunade _baa-chan_ berseru dengan nada memerintah, "Kau sudah terkepung."

Sasuke mengacuhkan, tetap memilih mengayunkan pedang _kusanagi_ -nya. Menyerang dengan _chidori_ dan _kunai-kunai._ Bahkan ular-ular besar yang keluar dari lengan bajunya juga turut membantunya. Sekarang aku benar-benar percaya kalau Sasuke sudah membunuh Orochimaru dan menelan salah satu dari tiga _sannin_ Konoha itu. Ular-ular itu jelas peliharaan si manusia ular itu. Membayangkan binatang-binatang tanpa kaki itu tinggal di dalam tubuh Sasuke, membuat wajahku memucat.

Ketika Sasuke akan melepas segel gaib yang dulu diberikan Orochimaru di pundak kirinya, salah satu ANBU yang bertopeng serigala tiba-tiba menyerang sebelum Sasuke sempat menduga. Kecepatan ANBU itu berada di tingkatan yang lebih tinggi dari Sasuke. Hanya dengan menggunakan kedua ujung jarinya, ANBU bertopeng serigala itu menutup titik-titik aliran _chakra_ di tubuh Sasuke. Kedua mata Sasuke sontak membelalak, sebelum jatuh di tanah dengan kedua lututnya. Berhasil dilumpuhkan, _sharingan_ Sasuke akhirnya meredup, kembali menjadi hitam.

Para ANBU berdiri di sekitar Sasuke membentuk setengah lingkaran. Seorang ANBU berdiri di belakang Sasuke, mengikat kedua tangan Sasuke dengan _jutsu_ pengikat. Tsunade _baa-chan_ melangkah maju. Berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dengan satu tangan berkacak pinggang.

"Apa kau ingin menghancurkan Desa Konoha ini, hingga kembali lagi datang ke sini?" Tsunade _baa-chan_ mulai bertanya.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, bocah Uchiha! Atau mungkin kau punya rencana lain, hah?!" bentak Tsunade _baa-chan._ Tidak suka diacuhkan.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke hanya menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Menyeringai. Tetap tidak menjawab.

Tsunade _baa-chan_ menggeram tertahan. Kedua bahunya bergetar karena amarah. Kesabarannya sudah habis. "KAU—" satu kakinya sudah terangkat ke belakang.

"Tsunade- _sama_! Tahan dirimu!" Shizune berseru, mencegah tendangan mematikan Tsunade _baa-chan_ yang sepertinya mengincar dada Sasuke.

Kedua tangan Tsunade _baa-chan_ mengepal kuat. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. "Untuk sementara waktu, kau akan dikurung di rumahmu dengan penjagaan ketat dari para ANBU," katanya dengan nada final.

Aku tertegun saat sepasang mata Sasuke tiba-tiba menatap lurus ke arahku. Sorot matanya tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Dadaku tiba-tiba bergemuruh, jantung berdebar tak wajar hanya karena tatapan Sasuke.

.

. .

Kabar mengenai Sasuke ditangkap oleh ANBU semalam dengan cepat menyebar ke semua orang yang ada di Desa Konoha. Pagi itu, Sakura datang ke tempat tinggalku untuk menyampaikan kabar itu. Sakura belum tahu kalau aku sudah tahu kabar itu sejak semalam.

"Aku ada di sana semalam. Menyaksikan Sasuke bertarung dengan para ANBU."

Sakura membelalak. Tidak menyangka kalau aku orang pertama yang bertemu dengan Sasuke. "Kenapa Sasuke- _kun_ tiba-tiba kembali ke desa?"

"Tidak tahu," aku mengangkat bahu. "Semalam aku meminta Tsunade _baa-chan_ agar bisa diizinkan berbicara sebentar dengan Sasuke. Tetapi yang kudapatkan hanya delikan tajam Tsunade _baa-chan_ dan kepalan tangannya yang teracung." Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat wajahku pucat. Tinju Tsunade _baa-chan_ terkenal bisa meretakkan tanah. Jika mengenai tubuh orang pasti langsung sekarat.

Kedua bahu Sakura turun dengan lemas. "Tadi aku juga sudah memohon pada Tsunade- _sama_ , dan reaksi yang kudapatkan dari beliau juga sepertimu. Apa yang harus kita berdua lakukan, Naruto?" Sepasang mata hijau zambrud itu menatapku sedih.

Aku tertegun. Kami saling berpandangan. Dari sorot matanya, Sakura terlihat sekali ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Mantan rekan setim kami. Pemuda yang disukainya sejak masih kecil. Kugigit bibir bagian dalamku sambil menatap ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sakura- _chan_." Suaraku berbisik lirih.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Aku akan mencoba lagi memohon pada Tsunade- _sama_. _Jaa ne_."

Begitu Sakura berlalu pergi, aku kembali menutup pintu. Punggungku bersandar di pintu sambil menunduk. Maaf, Sakura- _chan_ karena aku sudah membohongimu kali ini. Semalam aku sudah memikirkan sebuah rencana agar bisa menemui Sasuke hanya seorang diri. Hanya aku seorang. Karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kudengar sendiri dari bibir Sasuke.

.

. .

Yang bisa membantu rencanaku tentu saja hanya satu orang itu. Kuharap dia mau membantuku. Aku melompati atap-atap rumah saat menuju ke tempat dia tinggal. Nafasku sedikit terengah begitu akhirnya sampai di depan pintu. Tanganku terangkat, mengetuk pintu di depan.

Tak sampai semenit, pintu terbuka dari dalam. Kedua bola mata hitam itu sedikit membulat, sebelum bibirnya tersenyum. "Kau ada perlu denganku, Naruto- _kun_?"

Kedua mataku menatap lurus ke arah Sai. "Boleh aku masuk? Aku hanya ingin kau seorang yang mendengarnya, Sai," pintaku.

Sai mengangguk masih dengan bibir tersenyum. Bergeser dari pintu, mempersilakan aku untuk masuk. Kemudian pintu kembali ditutup. "Silakan duduk di manapun kau mau, Naruto- _kun_."

Aku memilih duduk di sebuah kursi. Sementara Sai duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Sesaat kami saling berpandangan tanpa suara.

"Apa ini menyangkut Sasuke?" Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, Sai tiba-tiba berkata. Melihat reaksiku yang tersentak, Sai tahu tebakannya tidak salah.

"Sai, kumohon," kedua tanganku menangkup di depan wajahku, "bantu aku untuk rencanaku kali ini."

Sai terdiam. Aku menunggu.

"Kami para ANBU bekerja profesional, Naruto- _kun_ ," Sai memulai setelah sebelumnya dia menarik nafas panjang. "ANBU berbeda dengan _ninja_ lain. Karena ANBU adalah grup _ninja_ dibalik bayangan yang bertindak sebagai kelompok pembunuh pribadi milik _Hokage._ Semua tindakan kami berdasarkan perintah _Hokage._ Meski musuh yang harus dibunuh itu—" sengaja Sai memberi jeda, "—keluarga ataupun teman sendiri."

Wajahku menegang. Jadi, itu artinya— "Sasuke akan dieksekusi oleh ANBU?" Kedua mataku membelalak.

Sai mengangguk.

Aku tercenung. Kedua mataku menerawang menatap lantai. "Aku... ingin bertemu Sasuke..." Karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kudengar sendiri dari bibirnya.

Suara kayu tempat tidur berderak terdengar saat Sai bangkit berdiri. Berjalan mendekatiku. Berhenti persis di depanku. "Aku bisa saja membantumu, Naruto- _kun_..." kalimatnya membuatku mendongak penuh harap. "Tapi," Sai tersenyum penuh makna, "apa yang bisa kudapatkan setelah membantu rencanamu?"

Kedua keningku mengernyit. Tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Sai. "Jadi kau tidak mau membantuku dengan sukarela?" tanyaku kecewa.

Bibir Sai semakin lebar tersenyum. Tengkukku mendadak meremang ketika Sai merendahkan wajahnya.

"Semua yang ada di dunia ini tak ada yang gratis, Naruto- _kun_ ," Sai berbisik di depan telingaku. "Semua manusia itu realistis. Aku juga begitu."

Aku mendengus, "Baiklah. Kau mau kubayar berapa?"

"Aku meminta bayaran bukan dengan uang. Tapi—" sengaja Sai memberi jeda untuk menatap langsung kedua mataku, "—dengan tubuhmu."

Seketika kedua mataku membelalak lebar. Satu kepalan tanganku melayang di udara, mengincar pipi Sai. Namun Sai berhasil menahan pukulanku. Baru kali ini aku melihat tatapan dingin Sai. Sama persis seperti Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tak mau. Aku tak akan memaksa. Tapi jangan berharap aku akan membantu." Sai berkata dengan wajah datarnya. Gigiku mengatup rapat ketika Sai menarik wajahnya sambil menegakkan punggung. Dia berbalik sambil melanjutkan, "Kalau kau sudah tak ada keperluan lagi denganku, kau bisa pergi, Naruto- _kun_. Aku sibuk."

Gigi-gigiku menggeletuk. Kedua tanganku mengepal kuat. Brengsek! Jika saja kejadian tempo hari aku tidak melakukan hal itu padanya. Sialan. Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajahku memanas, marah bercampur malu. Tapi kalau aku tidak mengikuti kemauannya—

"Baiklah..." kataku akhirnya. Tidak ada pilihan. Asalkan bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. "Akan kuikuti apa maumu."

Sai berbalik dengan bibir yang terlihat menyeringai daripada tersenyum.

.

. .

Empat orang ANBU berdiri mengawasi di luar rumah Sasuke. Satu per satu berdiri sambil berjaga di posisi utara, timur, selatan dan barat. Mereka berjaga secara bergantian setiap empat jam sekali. Tak ada seorangpun yang diizinkan masuk, kecuali _Hokage_ dan para ANBU yang memberi makan Sasuke. Sasuke memang dibebaskan berkeliaran di rumahnya, namun ada _kekkai_ tak kasatmata yang dibuat agar Sasuke tak bisa kabur dari rumahnya.

Bulan sabit sudah muncul di langit, ketika para ANBU berganti menjaga. Sai salah satunya. Dia bahkan ditugaskan membawa makanan untuk Sasuke.

Gelap, sunyi, dan dingin. Seakan memasuki rumah hantu. Langkah kaki terdengar berjalan di sepanjang koridor. Menuju ruangan di mana Sasuke beristirahat. Sai sempat berhenti di pertigaan koridor saat dia melihat sosok Sasuke sedang duduk bersandar di samping pintu geser ruangan istirahatnya. Satu lengannya menopang di atas lutut yang menekuk. Kedua matanya menatap bulan di langit malam.

"Makan malammu." Sai meletakkan nampan berisi makanan yang dibawanya, satu meter dari tempat duduk Sasuke. Kedua matanya menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke yang tak menoleh sedikitpun melihat kedatangannya. "Kau tidak makan?"

Tak ada suara.

"Kau harus makan."

Masih tak ada suara.

Menyerah. Sai akhirnya berbalik. Namun baru dua langkah dia melangkah, suara Sasuke yang akhirnya terdengar membuatnya seketika membelalak.

"Menjijikan. Kau sangat ingin menemuiku, hingga memakai sosok menjijikan itu, Naruto?"

.

. .

Ketahuan!

Bagaimana Sasuke tahu kalau aku berpura-pura memakai wujud Sai hanya karena ingin menemuinya. Aku menggigit bibir bawah. Wujudku kembali kuubah ke semula. Namun aku masih memunggungi Sasuke. Belum siap menatap langsung kedua matanya.

"Aku... ingin bertemu denganmu Sasuke..." sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. "Karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kudengar sendiri dari bibirmu. Aku ingin memastikannya sekali la—" sebelum kalimatku urung tuntas, seekor ular besar* tiba-tiba sudah melilit tubuhku. Wajahku memucat saat bertatapan langsung dengan ular bersisik putih itu. Lidahnya mendesis di depan wajahku.

Ular besar itu tiba-tiba membanting tubuhku ke lantai hingga terlentang. Dan akhirnya aku bisa melihat dari mana asal ular besar itu muncul. Lengan _kimono_ gelap yang dipakai Sasuke adalah tempat keluarnya. Kedua mataku melotot horor sampai ujung ekor ular itu keluar dari lengan _kimono_ Sasuke.

"Kau seperti tikus yang masuk ke sarang ular. Mangsa yang siap kutelan." Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Menyeringai ketika saling berpandangan denganku. Kemudian dia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan istirahatnya yang hanya disinari cahaya kuning temaram dari lampu kecil di samping _futon._ Ular yang melilit tubuhku mengikuti, menyeretku masuk ke ruangan yang sama. "Kau terlalu naif, Naruto. Jadi jangan menyesal kalau malam ini—" langkah Sasuke berhenti persis di samping _futon_ yang tergeletak di tengah-tengah ruangan besar itu, "—aku akan membuat tubuhmu terus ingat semua sentuhanku."

Ular yang melilit tubuhku baru melepaskanku di atas satu-satunya _futon_ yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Sebagai ganti tubuhku yang bebas lilitan, kali ini kedua tanganku yang dililit oleh ekornya di atas kepalaku. Satu _kagebunshin_ Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul. Kedua mataku sontak membelalak. Dari informasi yang kudengar dari Shizune _nee-chan, chakra_ Sasuke sengaja disegel oleh seorang ANBU agar tak bisa menggunakan semua jurusnya. Tapi kenapa—

"Kau gemetar takut karena melihatku ada dua, hm?" Satu alis Sasuke terangkat sarkatis.

Tubuhku semakin gemetar saat melihat _kagebunshin_ Sasuke mendekatiku. Berbeda dengan Sasuke asli yang memasang wajah datar tanpa senyum. _Kagebunshin_ Sasuke kebalikannya, dia tersenyum menyeringai hingga membuatku merinding.

"Ka-Kau mau apa?" tanyaku setengah tergeragap, meski instingku sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan _kagebunshin_ Sasuke.

Tanpa mengeluarkan suara, _kagebunshin_ Sasuke menjawab pertanyaanku dengan menurunkan restleting jaketku. Kedua kakiku refleks menendang, tapi Sasuke langsung menahan dengan kedua lututnya.

"Jangan memberontak," _kagebunshin_ Sasuke memperingatkan dengan nada suara berbahaya, "atau kau mau seluruh pakaianmu kurobek hingga tak layak dipakai lagi, hm?"

Aku ternganga. Tentu saja aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Tapi jika aku hanya diam saja seperti ini— "Aku tidak mau melakukan hal itu denganmu, Sasuke." Kugigit bibir bagian dalamku sambil menatap ke arah lain, "Jangan menyentuhku." Kumohon, bukan ini yang kuinginkan setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu.

"Kau harus tahu, Naruto..." suara Sasuke yang asli terdengar, "Aku tidak pernah menerima penolakan."

 _BREEET!_

Kaus hitam yang kupakai tiba-tiba dirobek dengan _kunai_ secara vertikal oleh _kagebunshin_ Sasuke. Aku terhenyak. _Kagebunshin_ Sasuke menyeringai. Setelah melempar _kunai_ di tangannya sembarangan, kedua tangannya beralih melepas pengait celanaku. Dalam sekali sentakan, celana yang kupakai sudah lepas bersama celana dalamku. Seluruh wajahku mendadak memanas. Malu. Bagian bawahku sudah terekspos tanpa sensor.

" _TEME_!"

 _Kagebunshin_ Sasuke merendahkan wajahnya. "Kau sudah pernah dimasuki oleh ular, Naruto?" bisiknya. Wajahku langsung menegang. Pucat. Baru membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ngeri, apalagi sampai terjadi. Dan seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, _kagebunshin_ Sasuke melanjutkan, "Akan kubuat kau merasakannya."

Kedua pahaku tiba-tiba dibentangkan oleh _kagebunshin_ Sasuke. Tanpa sadar aku menahan nafas saat melihat seekor ular sebesar tiga jari orang dewasa dan memiliki panjang sekitar tiga puluh senti meliuk keluar dari lengan _kimono kagebunshin_ Sasuke.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kumohon jangan!"

Ular kecil itu merayap, mendekatiku. Lidahnya mendesis keluar, sebelum memasuki lubang kerut kecil di antara bokongku. Aku memekik tajam. Ngeri. Merasakan ular kecil itu merayap masuk, terus masuk, melebarkan otot-otot di dalam tubuhku. Wajahku mendongak dengan mulutku terbuka lebar. Baru pertama kali ini dimasuki oleh ular. Sakit dan ngeri bercampur jadi satu.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak akan menggigitmu..." _kagebunshin_ Sasuke berkata setengah terkekeh. Kemudian dia merendahkan tubuhnya. Menjilat tubuhku dari dada ke leher. Berulang-ulang kali.

Pandanganku mengabur karena rasa sakit di bagian selatan tubuhku. _Kagebunshin_ Sasuke menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Menatapku selama tiga detik, sebelum dia melepaskan ikatan pelindung dahi berlambang _Konohagakure_ yang kupakai.

"Kau tahu apa fungsi lain pelindung dahi ini, Naruto?" _Kagebunshin_ Sasuke bertanya dengan sudut bibir terangkat, "Penutup mata." Dia menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya, lalu menutup kedua mataku dengan pelindung dahiku itu.

Semuanya tiba-tiba gelap. Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Sama seperti orang buta, indera perasaku langsung menajam. Pertama, aku merasakan ular yang berada di dalam tubuhku akhirnya ditarik keluar. Kedua, benda privatku diraih oleh tangan yang aku yakin milik _kagebunshin_ Sasuke. Menyentuh milikku hingga menegang.

Sesaat sebelum aku melepaskan semuanya, tangan itu berhenti bergerak. Aku mengerang frustasi. Kekehan terdengar. Tangan-tangan yang mengerayangi tubuhku kembali bekerja. Sesekali memelintir kedua puting dadaku dan menariknya.

Aku bernafas terengah ketika tubuhku sudah berhenti dieksploitasi. Sempat mengira semuanya sudah selesai, tetapi saat mendengar suara bariton itu berkata, "Ini belum selesai. Karena pertarungan panas yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai."

Terdengar suara 'BOFF!' yang berarti _kagebunshin_ Sasuke sudah menghilang. Aku meneguk ludah. Itu artinya Sasuke yang asli—

"Aku di sini." Suara Sasuke terdengar bersamaan dengan suara ikatan _obi_ yang dilepaskan. Kedua mataku membelalak merasakan sesuatu yang tegang dan panas sudah menempel di depan pintu masuk. "Jangan takut mengeluarkan suaramu, karena ruangan ini sudah dilapisi _jutsu_ -ku, hingga tak ada yang bisa mendengar ataupun melihat apa yang terjadi."

Tubuhku menegang. Benda asing itu menerobos masuk tanpa jeda. Gigiku mengatup rapat, menahan sakit.

Sasuke berdecak, "Tch! Sudah kubilang keluarkan suaramu!" Dalam satu hentakan keras, sebagian miliknya sudah masuk di dalam tubuhku.

"AAARGH!" Aku mengerang keras. Setetes air mata meluncur jatuh dari sudut mataku saat kuhempaskan wajahku ke samping.

 _Futon_ di kedua sisi tubuhku menekuk. Aku bisa tahu kedua lengan Sasuke menopang di kedua sisi tubuhku, karena nafas hangatnya berhembus di depan wajahku.

"Sakit... kumohon keluarkan, Sasuke." Kepalaku menggeleng. Memohon dengan suara pelan.

"Akan kukeluarkan," sahut Sasuke. Aku hampir menghela nafas lega. "Kalau aku sudah selesai," sambungnya.

Wajahku menegang kaku. Benda asing di dalam tubuhku mulai bergerak keluar masuk. Erangan dan rintihan berhamburan dari bibirku. Sakit ditambah panas yang membakar dari gesekan di bawah sana. Meski tidak bisa melihatnya, aku tahu apa yang diperbuat Sasuke.

"Bagaimana rasanya disetubuhi oleh sesama jenis?" Suara Sasuke kembali terdengar. Dingin. "Hal ini kan yang kau inginkan? Sampai-sampai kau memohon minta disentuh oleh penggantiku di tim tujuh itu."

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak. Saat itu aku tak sadarkan diri karena mabuk. Makanya saat Sai ada di tempat makan itu aku—"

"Jangan sebut nama orang menjijikan itu di depanku!" potong Sasuke cepat.

"A-AAAH!" Dadaku membusung. Titik sensitifku disentuh.

Sasuke menahan satu kakiku, sementara kakiku yang lain ditopangnya di atas pundaknya. Kepalaku menyentak ke dalam bantal begitu titik sensitifku kembali disentuh bertubi-tubi. Sakit yang tadi kurasakan perlahan terganti dengan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Kepalaku menggeleng-geleng tak terkendali. Sesuatu sudah mengalir turun, siap menyembur keluar. Tubuhku sempat menegang, sebelum mengejang.

Aku melenguh panjang begitu akhirnya melepaskan semuanya. Tubuhku melemas setelah pelepasan itu. Dadaku naik turun. Aku meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya lewat mulutku ketimbang hidung.

Bibir dingin Sasuke mengecup leherku, menjilatnya, lalu tiba-tiba menggigit. Aku memekik tertahan. Sasuke sengaja melakukan hal itu, sebab setelah itu dia mengulumnya. Jangan tanya apa yang akan timbul nanti di tempat bekas gigitan dan kulumannya itu. Pasti tidak akan hilang sampai beberapa hari.

Menyadari tubuhku yang sudah berangsur normal, Sasuke kembali bergerak. Tiba-tiba dia membalik tubuhku menjadi posisi menungging tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh kami di bawah sana. Aku mendesah panjang tanpa sadar. Kedua tangan Sasuke menahan pinggangku agar tetap di posisi seperti itu, sebelum dia kembali bergerak dengan tempo yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

Tubuhku terus terhentak-hentak ke depan. Sebagian wajahku menempel di bantal yang sudah basah oleh keringat dan air liurku. Bunyi gemericik kental dari kulit dan kulit yang beradu terdengar semakin jelas bersamaan dengan desahanku. Isi kepalaku sudah tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Nafsu birahi yang membakar sudah menguasai tubuhku. Dan itu semua karena perbuatan Sasuke. Menggempur tubuhku dengan beringas. Tanpa jeda. Tanpa aku sempat menarik nafas.

Sesaat Sasuke berhenti. Kedua tanganku yang dililit oleh ekor ular sudah terlepas. Sasuke membalik tubuhku ke posisi semula, sebelum dia menarikku ke atas pangkuannya. Kedua tanganku refleks melingkar di lehernya. Kemudian Sasuke kembali bergerak.

Kesepuluh jariku mencakar-cakar punggung Sasuke. Wajahku menengadah. Mendesah tanpa henti. Nafasku memburu berat. Begitu juga dengan nafas Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" Aku memanggil namanya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Merasakan klimaksku sudah semakin dekat.

Sasuke menggeram tertahan. Mendorong tubuhku hingga kembali terlentang di atas _futon,_ dan menuntaskannya dengan satu hentakan panjang. Beberapa detik setelah aku merasakan klimaks keduaku, Sasuke memeluk tubuhku saat pelepasannya datang. Aku bahkan bisa merasa yang tidak tertampung meleleh keluar.

Hanya nafas terengah-engah kami berdua yang terdengar sampai beberapa menit. Satu tangan Sasuke melepas pelindung dahi yang sejak tadi menutup kedua mataku. Kami saling berpandangan dalam diam.

"Sasuke..." aku lebih dulu membuka suara, "boleh kudengar lagi apa yang kau katakan saat kita berpisah di tempat Orochimaru dulu?"

Kedua mata hitam Sasuke menatapku lekat. Tiba-tiba dia menarik diri. Merapikan kembali _kimono_ -nya yang berantakan. Tepat sebelum Sasuke bangkit berdiri, aku memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Menenggelamkan wajahku di punggungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya lagi..." kataku dengan suara teredam. Meski sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mendengarnya. Sekali saja. Hanya untuk memastikan.

Tanpa suara Sasuke melepas kedua tanganku di pinggangnya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Sedikit tidak rela karena masih ingin merasakan tubuh hangat yang tadi sempat memelukku. Tangisanku tertahan di tenggorokan. Aku tidak menginginkan akhir yang seperti ini. Apa perasaanmu sudah berubah Sasuke? Apa kau hanya ingin menyentuh tubuhku saja? Apa artinya aku bagimu Sasuke?

"Jika kau ingin mendengar sekali lagi kalimat yang dulu pernah kubisikkan itu," suara Sasuke akhirnya terdengar. Aku mendongak. Melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Di bawah sinar bulan yang menyinari sebagian ruangan. "Tinggalkan desa ini. Tinggalkan semuanya. Orang-orang yang dekat denganmu. Teman-temanmu," jeda sejenak. "Aku akan menunggumu. Di tempat itu. Lembah Akhir. Empat tahun yang lalu saat aku hampir membunuhmu karena menginginkan kekuatan seperti yang dikatakan Itachi."

Mulutku terbuka, namun tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Meski Sasuke berdiri beberapa meter dari posisiku, aku seperti merasa dia berada di tempat jauh. Tak bisa diraih. Seperti bulan yang ada di langit malam.

Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan semua orang yang kusayangi di Desa Konoha ini. Mereka sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku. Tapi kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Sasuke...

"Aku menunggumu hingga bulan berubah purnama."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke berbalik. Sosoknya menghilang seperti daun-daun kering yang diterbangkan oleh angin. Meninggalkanku terpaku, hingga tanpa sadar setetes air mata meleleh jatuh di pipiku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **KET:**

*Ular besar yang melilit tubuh Naruto di fic ini sama seperti ular-ular besar yang melilit Juugo dan Suigetsu saat Sasuke melerai pertarungan mereka. Saya lupa itu ada di komik Naruto _volume_ berapa.

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Fanfiksi ini sebenarnya sudah saya rencanakan akan dipublikasikan pas tanggal 10 Oktober (Naruto _birthday_ ), tapi karena ngetiknya baru kelar kemaren sore, makanya baru sempat di- _post_ hari ini. Sengaja saya _post_ tengah malam karena signal inet nggak bersahabat jika siang.

 _Oneshot_ kali ini saya memakai _setting Canon_. Berhubung saya masih semangat2nya ngetik SasuNaru dengan _setting_ _Canon_. _Timeline_ yg saya pakai di fanfiksi ini saat Naruto mendengar kabar Jiraiya meninggal (saya juga lupa itu ada di komik Naruto vol berapa -_-'), trus berkeliaran tengah malem dan bertemu Iruka _sensei_. Tetapi di fanfiksi ini saya modifikasi, hingga Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke di tempat tinggal klan Uchiha. Alasan kenapa Sasuke kembali ke desanya, karena dia cemburu melihat Sai dengan Naruto. Adegan _lemon_ itu sudah saya buat seimplisit mungkin (soalnya biasa buat yg eksplisit, sih). Tadinya mau saya _cut_ saja, tetapi tidak jadi setelah dipikirkan baik2.

Mungkin akan ada yg bertanya, kenapa Sasuke bisa dilumpuhkan oleh para ANBU? Sasuke memang sengaja membuat dirinya ditangkap oleh para ANBU, karena dia tahu Naruto pasti akan mencari cara agar bisa bertemu dengannya. Dan Sasuke bisa melakukan adegan _lemon-an_ dengan Naruto. Tambahan, di sini saya buat Naruto takut dengan ular.

Awalnya saya berencana memakai POV orang ketiga, tapi saya putuskan memakai POV orang pertama, Naruto's POV, agar nuansa _genre_ Hurt/Comfort dan Angst-nya terasa.

 _Ending_ -nya sengaja saya buat seperti itu. Karena nantinya akan saya buat sekuelnya dengan judul: The Sun, dengan memakai Sasuke's POV. Tetapi saya tidak bisa janji kapan sekuelnya bisa direalisasikan dalam bentuk tulisan, berhubung saya sudah mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan di dunia nyata. Karena selama ini saya menulis fanfiksi murni karena _hobby_ di sela-sela kesibukan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Segala bentuk apresiasi akan saya tunggu dengan sabar. :)


End file.
